


Who's cute now?

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sentence prompts [20]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Light Petting, M/M, V is his own character AU, ig i can make shadow count as a character, in the sensa that vergil's alive and with the good guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Shadow's enjoying a surprisingly good petting session, but of course V has to come and ruin everything.





	Who's cute now?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

\- Aw, you’re so cute -.

Those words are enough to make Vergil immediately freeze in his tracks, his hand over Shadow’s back. It’s an interesting consistency, Shadow’s: it’s not exactly fur, but also not completely solid either.

 

He shoots an icy glare at the person who has dared to disturb this rare moment of peace, V, who’s looming over his crouched frame, not at all frightened but such a “warm” welcome.

V chuckles, raising his hands in a defensive manner.

\- Please, continue. I didn’t mean to interrupt -.

 

How does he manage to do that with his voice? He always sounds like he’s making fun of you, though with time Vergil has come to realize that this is just how he sounds, and actually he’s become quite good at understanding when he’s joking and when he’s completely serious. Not this time, however.

 

He pulls the hand away, and he doesn’t miss the way Shadow looks almost offended at that lack of attention.

\- But she was enjoying herself so much… -, V points out, and he almost looks saddened that Vergil has stopped.

Shadow, on her part, has decided to find some other good place to rest, since it’s clear that the petting time is over – not that she was actually enjoying it, not at all – and only V and Vergil remain.

 

\- I’m not cute -.

V chuckles at that, his personal way to say “sure, Vergil, keep living in your dreams”.

He still hasn’t left, and Vergil wonders what he wants, just standing there as if he’s waiting for an invitation… oh.

He smirks.

\- If you wanted to be pet as well, you could’ve asked -.

V returns the smirk as he replies:

\- I didn’t want to disturb -.

 

And yet, despite his words, he’s already taken a spot beside Vergil, leaning against him.

 

The coarse skin should make the contact unpleasant, and yet Vergil’s movements are so weirdly gentle when he starts to caress his face, then his hair, that V can’t help but to nuzzle against him, silently demanding more.

\- Who’s being cute, now? -, Vergil asks, his tone not completely serious, as he uses V’s his own words against him, but he other just hums, enjoying those small touches on his skin as he closes his eyes.

 

He can’t help but to silently apologize to Shadow for dethroning her, but he’s only partially sorry, especially now that Vergil’s passed to massage the back of his head.

… Yes, he’s definitely not sorry.


End file.
